Anjo
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Fic contando a história de Warren Worthington III, um rapaz nascido com um dom: de voar como um anjo.


Anjo__ Srta. Maya

_Baseado no filme X-Men 3: O Confronto Final_

Era como se a lembrança de sua infância acontecesse ontem. Quando criança Warren percebeu uma anomalia em seu corpo, mais propensamente em suas costas. Nascia ali um par de asas. Sim. Asas semelhantes de uma ave com penas incrivelmente alvas. Sua reação foi de espanto, medo de alguém descobrir aquelas asas, os pensamentos dos outros...

A decisão radical a se fazer, foi de impedir o crescimento das asas usando materiais de corte como serrote, a lixa ferrosa e uma pinça gigante para arrancar as pequenas e nascentes plumas brancas.

Sabendo das conseqüências desse ato meio sangrento, Warren estava decidido: não deixar os membros penosos nascerem de novo no seu corpo.

Num dia normal de Nova York, ruas movimentadas e toda movimentação, o Sr. Worthington não desconfiava de nada... até aquele dia.

Warren se trancou no banheiro e tirando sua camisa, deu inicio a sua operação de remove-las usando os tais materiais. De inicio, foi insuportável a dor, mas depois acostumou-se, agüentando as dores e evitando possíveis gritos, para não chamar a atenção do pai.

Havia se passado uma hora desde que o filho entrou no banheiro e isso chamou a atenção do pai. Preocupado, o Sr. Worthington decidiu ir até o banheiro, ver como estava seu filho e saber o motivo da demora. Bateu discretamente na porta e perguntou:

--Warren. Está tudo bem, filho?

Nenhuma resposta. Enquanto isso no banheiro, Warren tirava as penas das costas até ouvir o chamado do pai. Ficou quieto por uns segundos, na esperança de ter uma desculpa aceita.

--O que está havendo? – insistiu o pai de Warren.

--Nada, eu já vou sair!- respondeu um desesperado Warren Worthington III, ainda em sua operação.

-- Você está aí dentro há mais de uma hora... abra a porta. Warren!

_Abrir a porta..._ aquelas palavras aumentaram o nervosismo do menino semi alado e num rápido movimento parou com que estava fazendo e tenta guardar na gaveta os utensilios.

--Só um segundo!

Entre o medo e a dor, o menino não conseguia raciocinar direito. Pensava num motivo forte para o pai ao mesmo tentava esconder evidências do ato doloroso.

--Abra essa porta! Warren, me deixe entrar agora mesmo!— desta vez o Sr. Worthington exaltou-se e girando a maçaneta redonda tentou abrir com agressividade a porta.

--Abra a porta!

Foi o ultimo aviso dele. Quando entrou no banheiro, encontrou penas e algodão banhado em sangue, os utensílios manchados e seu filho.

Não suportando a reação do pai, o menino desatou num choro de frustação.

Não podia acreditar no que via ali. Seu filho... um diferente.

--Ah meu deus. Você não.- em tom de lamentação pela criança.

--Pai eu sinto muito. – desculpou-se Warren, ainda em pranto e triste, por seu pai descobrir seu segredo.

_Dez anos depois..._

Worthington Labs criou uma cura para o mutantes. Alguns concordaram com a idéia, outros não.

Neste fogo cruzado Warren está no meio. Havia se acostumado com as asas e não tinha mais a idéia de arranca-las quando cresciam. Mas viveu meio isolado, escondendo como podia aquela anomalia mutante. Uma característica boa é que o jovem mutante aprendeu a voar, sem ajuda de alguém. Voou nas ruas de Nova York, conheceu lugares, esteve nas nuvens como um pássaro.

Um dia, enquanto sobrevoava na Ponte do Brooklin, viu um carro perdendo controle da direção, girando na estrada até posicionar o veículo no meio, deixando a parte frontal quase caindo da ponte. Dentro do automóvel, estava uma mulher e sua filha adolescente de quinze anos.

Um congestionamento teve na ponte e todos se moblizaram em ajudar como podia, mas era impossível. Dois motoristas de ônibus desceram e tentam com rapidez salvar a mulher. Eles conseguiram... em parte.

A jovem mãe se desesperou quando viu o carro começa a equilibrar-se e depois cair em direção a água.

--Não!!! Minha filha, está lá!

Quando todos achavam não haver um milagre que pudesse livrar a pobre garotinha da morte, um ser alado aparece e voa rápido para baixo da ponte. O anjo, mergulhou no mar e abrindo a porta, salva a menina do afogamento e resurge voando na superfície, em sua forma angelical na vista das pessoas.

Warren entrega a pequena nos braços da mãe, feliz, por ver sua filha viva.

A mocinha, abre seus olhos claros e fala baixo para a mãe:

--Mãe, eu vi um anjo. Ele me salvou.

--Sim, filha. Ele a salvou sim.

Todos procuravam o jovem salvador alado para os agradecimentos mas não encontraram. Ele levantou voo, em direção as nuvens, como fazem os seres divinos.

Esse é Warren Worthington III, filho de Warren Worthington Jr. Um rapaz, nascido com um dom: Voar nos céus.

Sempre que há alguém precisando de ajuda, ele está lá.

E para todos os cidadãos de Nova York, ele é conhecido como Anjo.

FIM


End file.
